


Size Doesn't Matter

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fairy!Tavros, Hyper Size Difference, M/M, Micro!Tavros, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Tavros find ways to pleasure each other despite the insane difference in size.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Doesn't Matter

”Gamzee, I don’t know if this is gonna work.”

"Just trust me, bro. I got this."

You don’t know how you let Gamzee convince you into doing half the stuff you’ve done. Probably because his ideas usually end up being surprisingly brilliant. Though, he has had more than his fair share of really really bad ideas. It’s like a gamble with him.

He places you on the table in his nutrition block and get on your hands and knees, facing away from him as you shimmy out of your pants. You hear him hum in appreciation as you lower yourself in display, ass up and face down. You can feel him moving closer, feel his breath on you and your wings flutter in anticipation.

You gasp when you feel his cool tongue slide along your nook. He’s so much larger than you and when he licks you, his tongue can stimulate your sheathe, nook, and ass at the same time. He licks between your legs and flexes his tongue, making you squirm and chirp as your bulge slips out. Your bulge tries to tangle with his tongue, curling and wrapping around the tip until he moves to poke the tip at your nook.

"Gamzee…?"

He moans in response and pushes, tip of his tongue squeezing inside you and you choke on a moan. His tongue stretches you wider than you would have expected but he flexes it so that it flattens inside you. You squeak and it trails off into a moan as he starts undulating his tongue inside you. You raise your hips higher, trying to get him deeper inside you.

You’re so close already and you’re a little disappointed. It’s been so long since you’ve had anything in your nook since you’re so small compared to other trolls. This makes for you being quite the quick shot. When you cum, you tremble and whine, spilling your material all over Gamzee’s tongue and the table. When he pulls his tongue free of you, you try to slump down on the table but Gamzee’s tongue slips under you. 

He scoops you to his mouth using nothing but that sinful tongue and he latches on to your groin, slurping hard on both your nook and retreating bulge. You shake and wail as he suckles on your overstimulated genitals and he moans low and continuous. He releases you and lets you drop to the table in a puddle of mush and hazy pleasure.

You collect yourself and turn around to look at his face. He’s got that doofy grin he wears when he’s been satisfied and you give him a confused face before crawling to the edge of the table. When you look down, you catch a glimpse of his bulge slipping out of his indigo covered hand and back into his sheathe.

"So you enjoyed that, huh?"

"Almost as much as you, bro."


End file.
